Una Semana Cruciatus
by Rosita-chan
Summary: Después de un agotador año escolar Harry está resignado a tener que pasar este verano tambien con sus tios, pero,unos sucesos irrelevantes harán que este verano lo tenga que pasar con las personas que menos se imaginaba!


Una Semana Cruciatus

By Rosita-chan

Capítulo 1: **La peor Noticia**

Había sido un día caluroso y largo, lleno de agitación y apuros al momento de abordar el expreso de Hogwarts hacia Londres. Fue un año escolar lleno de aventuras, amistad, experiencias grandiosas y sucesos amargos; había sido un año agridulce en la escuela de magia y hechicería "Hogwarts" (igual que los anteriores, desgraciadamente) donde, aproximadamente hace cuatro años que asistía para convertirse en un gran mago, ése era él, Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió".

Pero bueno, este no es el caso, así que……

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían abordado el expreso de Hogwarts juntos, como se había hecho costumbre ya alrededor de todos estos años, eligieron un compartimiento libre y se pusieron cómodos dentro de él, pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando el silencio, que no era para nada incómodo, se vio interrumpido por el muy siempre (casi siempre) alegre Ron weasley.

¡Vaya!, que dulces tan buenos!- decía Ron al instante en que introducía en su boca un, al parecer, caramelo de un color rojo chispeante con leves toques de un color purpura.- es delicioso!, se llama "Hechiza Lenguas", je! me pregunto de dónde sacarán la idea de hacer tantos dulces los magos? *gesto pensativo*

El trío maravilla había comprado una tanda de dulces nuevos y recién inventaditos en Honeydukes la última visita a Hogsmeade de ese año escolar, hace aproximadamente unos 3 meses, donde Harry, en un arrebato de emoción no muy bien disimulada, compro una buena tanda de cada nuevo tipo para luego probarlos, dando como resultado: para un largo rato, 2. Dolor de estomago en algunas ocasiones no muy convenientes y 3. Exceso de azúcar que, como todos bien sabemos, no es muy buena que digamos.

Hey, miren este, es muy extraño - decía Ron sosteniendo un pequeño paquete color salmón con lunares verdes en la mano- al parecer es una nueva versión de las ranas de a probarlo- dijo intentando abrir el paquete

Jo!, creo que exageramos al comprar tantos dulces- dijo pensativo Harry- aún nos sobran unos cuantos.- exclamo viendo la bolsa color café donde aun se visualizaban varios paquetes en su interior.

¿Exageramos?- inquirió con un tono algo sarcástico su amiga- el 85% de los dulces los compraste tu Harry – le comentó algo contrariada- o es que no te acuerdas, te volviste loco cuando probaste ese dulce amarillo que te ofreció el dependiente de la tienda, de verdad, en ese momento desee no conocerlos ni a Ron ni a ti – dijo con un tono medio enfadado y haciendo puchero.

Oh!, sip, ya recuerdo……- * aura sombría sobre Harry*

Sin contar con lo que le hiciste a snape bajo la influencia de ese dulce verde- comentó con tono indiferente la peli castaña, no para reclamarle (bueno, no tanto para eso), sino para recordarle a Harry el bochornoso accidente.

Oh genial, me tenias que recordar eso!!!!!! T-T –exclamo Harry con un sollozo y acurrucándose en un rincón del compartimiento, aún con la aura sombría sobre él.

Mmmh, de todas formas, me pregunto qué hará este-dijo refiriéndose al dulce del cual Ron por fin había logrado destapar el pequeño paquete.

Y en el mismo instante en que Ron había abierto el paquete una figura de chocolate, más grande que la de las ranas, había saltado a la cara del pelirrojo; al principio por la rapidez de los acontecimientos no pudo divisar bien la extraña figura, pero cuando Ron se percató de que animal era……

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Ron empezó a agitar los brazos en el aire- QUITENMELA! QUITENMELA!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!.....AYUDENME!!!

Los gritos se escucharon en todos los compartimientos de esa parte del tren, Ron brincaba, pataleaba, gritaba y corría en círculos en el compartimiento (N/a: eso es posible o.o¿?)

¡Ron tranquilízate!-intentaba calmarlo Harry, para poder quitarle la enorme tarántula de chocolate de encima, sin embargo.

BANG * sonido de golpe con un libro*

Hermione le había dado a Ron en la cara con su libro de "Historia de Hogwarts", asesinando a la araña en el acto

¡¿POR QUE RAYOS HICISTE ESO?!-le grito Ron, furioso, limpiándose la cara llena de chocolate.

Pues si no lo hacia seguirías gritando y lloriqueando- se defendió ella.

Hey, hey, mira el lado positivo Ron, al menos resultó ^_^ - dijo Harry, en un tono que no disimulaba muy bien la carcajada que luchaba por contener.

Después de eso no paso gran cosa, el resto del viaje resulto inesperadamente tranquilo, con una naturalidad escalofriante, decidieron dejar los dulces que les quedaban tranquilitos en la bolsa color café antes de que se metieran en problemas; estuvieron durante una hora aproximadamente riendo y conversando alegremente sobre Quidditch, gastándose bromas y hablando sobre el recién culminado año escolar.

El tren llegó a la estación de King´s Cross; todos los estudiantes de hogwarts bajaron en la estación para ir al recibimiento de parte de sus familias; a excepción de Harry, obvio.

No te preocupes Harry, nos veremos el 1ero de septiembre, además, te escribiré, lo prometo –le decía su amiga tratando de consolarlo- nos vemos muy pronto!

De acuerdo- se despidieron y Harry se qudó ahí, mirándola irse, e imaginándose(y no era la primera vez), como seria que sus padres no estuvieran muertos y fueran a recibirlo allí.Harry suspiró, totalmente resignado, solo le quedaba esperar a que los Dursley vinieran a por él.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se exaltó al escuchar unas palabras ahogadas al lado suyo; era Ron.

Harry se había olvidado completamente de que su amigo seguía ahí.

Ron, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Harry sin comprender por que la expresión de terror en la cara de su amigo.

Harry- dijo con una voz tranquila y pausada, pero con un dejo ahogado- creo que me estoy volviendo loco…

Eh?, ¿por qué?- preguntó Harry totalmente extrañado.

Es que yo, me pareció ver…….., ver a……..; no, mejor olvídalo, seguramente fue mi imaginación, es imposible que…-pero detuvo sus palabras al mismo tiempo que retrocedió totalmente asustado y soltó un grito ahogado. Harry también se asustó, sacó su varita, se volteó, pero entonces un rayo de luz hizo que su varita volara por los aires.

¿Quién er…?!! Mmm-pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por las manos del extraño, el cuál los agarró a los dos y los levó a una parte con poca gente (aunque ya no quedaba mucha, puesto que la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido con sus familias).

¡Silencio!, no les haré daño si se quedan tranquilos; pero si intentan gritar los convertiré en nogmos, ¿entendido?-los dos muchachos asintieron asustados, el extraño los soltó de su agarre pero sin dejar de apuntarlos con su varita.

Al ver al extraño más detenidamente Harry no pudo creer lo que veía; era nada más ni nada menos que…Voldemort!!!!

Claro que Voldemort no era lo suficientemente estúpido(¿?) como para estar paseando normalmente por todo King´s Cross asi como si nada, asi que supuestamente se había disfrazado. Llevaba puesta ropa muggle, una gorra verde, con una chaqueta gris encima de una camiseta marrón, con unos Jeans negros y zapatillas blancas.

Ron intentó gritar pero Voldemort lo apuntó con su varita- ni se te ocurra- le advirtió; y el pobre Ron no tuvo más remedio que quedarse calladito.

Harry se le quedó viendo; una rabia se apoderó rápidamente de él.. - ¡TÚ!....-lo dijo en el tono más fiero y lleno de odio que consiguió expresar en ese momento- suéltanos!!!, ¿Qué estás tramando?!!!, no te saldrás con la tuya!

Disculpa, pero de que me hablas??, yo solo paseaba por aquí- decía con un tono muy despreocupado e inocente- yo soy Benjamin Boston,soy un muggle, ves? *señala su ropa*, que sólo paseaba por aquí……..

Harry y Ron lo miraron con cara de "¿Estás fumado o algo?"

¿Ah si?, y como es que tiene una varita?; y si es un "muggle" cualquiera, ¿Por qué nos ataca?-le pregunta desafiante Ron.

¡ah!, pués verás, es que yo…….Mierda!!!, como me han descubierto???!, si mi disfraz es muy ingenioso!-exclamó Voldemort.

"¿Que disfraz?" pensaba Ron," si esa ropa no oculta su horrenda e inconfundible cara"

¡¿Qué es lo que quiere?!—preguntó todavía molesto Harry.

Nada en realidad, vine a llevaros conmigo; ya sea a las buenas…o a las malas- dijo poniendo una cara de psicópata demencial y soltando una carcajada.

Harry y Ron lo miraron completamente perplejo

¿Va a secuestrarnos?-preguntó confuso Ron.

Nooo!, claro que no!!, eso sería caer muy bajo; además, por qué alguien como YO querría secuestrar a alguien como TÚ *señalando a Ron*, que beneficios tendría?, sería una pérdida de mi valioso tiempo…..buajajajajajaja

¿Entonces que quiere??- preguntó –Harry, que ya estaba más que harto de escuchar las estupideces de Voldemort- ¿Cómo que va a llevarnos a ron y a mí?, ¿para qué?

Eso tiene una explicación, muy curiosa por cierto; verás, resulta que TÚ TÍO me pidió que te dejara quedarte una semana conmigo, por que ellos se ganaron un viaje a Hawai y no querían llevarte- dijo poniendo una mirada demente.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, ¿Qué rayos había dicho?, ¿una semana?, ¿con……él?, eso definitivamente no estaba pasando………


End file.
